


嘿，巴基，这样不行！

by xiaomaodiaoyu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomaodiaoyu/pseuds/xiaomaodiaoyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黄暴的猫回来了。</p><p>老伙计梗、黑丝梗衍生脑洞，PWP。</p><p>灵感来源于外网大手图和片场照。</p>
            </blockquote>





	嘿，巴基，这样不行！

嘿，巴基，这样不行！

黄暴的猫回来了。

老伙计梗、黑丝梗衍生脑洞，PWP。

灵感来源于外网大手图和片场照。如下。

via twitter (tmxlqqjzl)

 

“嘿，巴基，这样不行！”  
罗杰斯队长执行任务回来，屁股还没在板凳上坐热，就被从背后杀出来的刺客袭击了个正着。  
他坐在神盾局1202号会议室里，旁边紧邻着电梯，因为门没关紧和听力太好的缘故，他能清晰地听到进出电梯的人们说话的声音。  
“……那个家伙又来了！”  
“谁？那个叫詹姆斯•巴恩斯的家伙？”  
“可不是？我亲眼看见他从窗户外面爬进来，天哪，那可是12楼！”  
罗杰斯队长明白了他何以被偷袭成功。  
他心里发出哀叹，但是已经太晚了，他的头盔被解开扔在地上，双手被磁力手铐铐在一起，背在椅子后面，膝盖上压了一个重达260磅的超级战士，简直动弹不得。  
他都能听到那个可怜的椅子是怎么咯咯作响了。  
他的听力就是这么好，当然也不会漏听刺客在他耳边热热的喘息声。  
“听我说，巴基，这样不行！”  
他喘着气又说了一遍，努力歪过脑袋，企图用目光制止刺客蠢蠢欲动正在解他制服的手。  
“我说，这家伙是怎么回事？想来就来，想走就走，神盾局又不是公共厕所！”  
“那有什么办法？寇森局长都听队长的，而队长——咳——唉——”  
人们从门口来来去去，窃窃私语，喋喋不休。  
显然也听见了人们的抱怨，巴基停下了撕扯衣服的手，愤愤不平地骂了一句。  
“妈的！”  
他的声音性感低沉，瞬间让罗杰斯队长呼吸不稳。  
“是寇森叫我来的！他说你的摩托车坏了，我得来接你！”  
“可你不该从外面爬进来，你可以坐电梯，巴基。”  
罗杰斯队长忧心忡忡。  
“摔下来怎么办？我能指望你瘸着腿载我回家么？”  
巴基眯起眼睛，嘴唇绷成一条线，然后猛地抓住罗杰斯队长的下巴，泄愤似的在他嘴上咬了一口。  
“摔断了腿我也不会下来的，你等着吧，史蒂夫！”  
他更往前坐了一点儿，让本来就摇摇欲坠的椅子发出刺耳的咯吱声，史蒂夫不得不伸开腿紧紧地撑住地板，避免两个人的重量把椅子彻底压垮。  
——从内心深处他知道这椅子的寿命已经不会太长了，可是他潜意识想推迟那个时刻的到来。  
“巴基，这样不行！”  
他垂死挣扎了一下，用了八成的力气去挣脱手铐，而巴基的腿绕过椅背缠住了他，沉重的靴跟抵在他的屁股上，重重地踩了一下。  
“不许动！”他警告他不听话的情人，“否则我把你脱光了扔到电梯里去！”  
史蒂夫倒抽一口凉气，“巴基，你疯了么？”  
“谁他妈的是巴基？我不知道你说谁！”巴基狡猾地反驳他，自从恢复记忆之后，他耍赖的水平直线上升，让史蒂夫苦不堪言，“我猜你喜欢那样。”  
“哪样？”  
“被我脱光了扔到电梯里。”  
“胡扯！”  
“可我一说这个你就硬了！”  
“废话！你重得要死，你压到我了！”  
“是么？真的很重么？”  
巴基凝视着史蒂夫的眼睛，忽然笑了一下——笑得有些狰狞——然后一下子抬起腰部，下身悬空，强有力的大腿绕过椅子紧紧缠住史蒂夫，把全身重量都压在了他的腰椎上。  
史蒂夫给他吓得差点叫出来，然而椅子发出的凄惨的骨折声盖住了他。  
“吱——噶——”  
史蒂夫用尽全身力量和所有平衡技巧才堪堪稳住重心，没让椅子在那个瞬间裂成一堆碎片。  
“You son of bitch！”  
他口不择言地骂了一句。  
巴基立刻抓住了他。  
“注意语言！队长！”  
史蒂夫咬住嘴唇，发出苦闷的喘息。  
巴基紧紧缠住了他，两腿之间的那个部位恶意地在他胯间磨蹭。  
“还不承认么？”  
“承认什么？”  
“承认我一说脱你的衣服你就硬了。”  
“承认了你会解开手铐么？”  
“当然不会，不过我会更兴奋啊！”  
史蒂夫这次没再骂“Son of bitch”，他把嘴唇凑近巴基的耳朵，骂了一句就他而言挺新颖的脏话，新颖到让巴基睁大了眼睛，耳朵直发烧。  
“我——我——”他结结巴巴地说不出话。他想义正词严地否认那句话对自己的侮辱，但事实是他无法否认。  
“你承认我就承认。”史蒂夫沉声说，边说边放松绷紧的肌肉，让浑身的压力顺着椅面缓慢扩散，延缓那个倒霉椅子的寿命。  
巴基咬了咬牙。  
他还有点神魂不定，但现实不允许他继续躲避了。  
“我承认——我——”  
“看着我的眼睛，士兵！”史蒂夫打断他，面含讥讽，“现在害臊不嫌太晚了么！”  
巴基扭过脑袋对着他，眼睛睁得大大的。  
老天！他发誓他绝对不是害臊！他只是有点不习惯，也许他的记忆给了他错误的印象——但七十年前的史蒂夫真的不会说这样下流的脏话！  
该死的新世界！该死的二十一世纪！该死的那帮口无遮拦的家伙！他们把史蒂夫给教坏了！  
“我承认——”他说，气急败坏又老老实实地红了脸，“——我欠操。”  
他瞪着史蒂夫，眼睛圆溜溜的，又是怒火又是欲火，还有点莫名其妙的委屈。  
史蒂夫的目光从严厉变成戏谑，夹杂着极力掩饰却根本无法掩饰的柔情。  
“我也承认——我硬了——在你说要把我脱光了扔到电梯里的时候。”  
“真的？”巴基立刻兴高采烈起来。他的面部表情变化得如此之快，几乎让史蒂夫感到有趣。  
“假的。”他故意说。  
巴基上扬的嘴角耷拉下来。  
“事实是你从后面扑上来的时候我就硬了，我有三十六个小时没回家了，巴基，”史蒂夫说，凝视着巴基的眼睛，“而世界上只有一个地方能让我称之为家，那就是你在的地方。”  
巴基的绿眼睛凝固了一刹，眼神仿佛迷路的小孩一般慌慌张张。  
紧接着他扁了扁嘴，仿佛是要哭了。  
“妈的！”他揪住史蒂夫衣领摇晃，眼眶有些发红，“这是我们上个礼拜才看过的电影，你他妈以为我脑子坏了么？”他咆哮着，眼神却像胶水一样黏在史蒂夫脸上。  
“注意语言！巴基。”史蒂夫毫不客气地回敬，丝毫不为自己引用了一段好莱坞电影里的台词来表白而感到羞愧，“另外，注意你的动作，我不能肯定这是第四次还是第五次——你又撕坏我的作战服了。”  
他使用了过去时，在他听到命中注定的刺啦声之前。高科技的面料就是这点好，就算被撕烂的时候发出的声音也像手机和弦一样悦耳动听。  
他不能确定巴基是不是因为喜欢听这声音才老是拿他的制服撕着玩——上帝保佑寇森永远也不会细查每一笔战损。  
他制服的腹甲被整个撕了下来，虽然设计那玩意儿的时候人们花了大力气研究如何让它跟其余部分天衣无缝地拼合在一起。  
谁让他有一个长了金属手臂的男朋友呢？  
腹甲下面并不是真空，而是一层据说由真丝和新型超导材料混织而成的黑色细纱，能完美地隔热和吸汗——卖弄高科技的玩意儿就是靠不住！  
史蒂夫能完美地感觉到巴基粗糙的掌心和火热的汗液，他的手指隔着那层细纱抚摸他的腹部，就像会放电一样让他呼吸沉重，肌肉僵硬。  
史蒂夫从未把巴基和任何色情有关的字眼联系在一起过，不过，妈的，他在心里直骂，这家伙胡闹起来就像最顶尖的色情演员一样成熟和敬业。  
史蒂夫感觉浑身火烧火燎的，而磁力手铐让他难受得更要命了。  
“嘿，巴基，这样不行！”  
他结结巴巴地说，目光带了点祈求之色。  
巴基的手指从他腹甲的上缘探了进去，抚摸他的胸膛，指尖灵巧地捻住了那两个不怎么使用的乳头，恶意地揪着揉搓。  
“你硬了。”他用惊讶得近乎嘲讽的口气说，不紧不慢地玩弄他的胸口。  
现在史蒂夫彻底坦露出了被黑丝覆盖的脆弱腹部，双手被紧铐在背后，眉头紧皱，看起来就像一头奋勇挣扎的狮子。  
“嘿，宝贝儿，你真迷人。”  
巴基歪着头打量他一下，舔了舔嘴唇。  
那动作是个危险的信号。  
史蒂夫顾不上可怜那倒霉的椅子了。他拼命挣扎了一下，扬起脑袋企图躲过去，可这除了让巴基更方便地吮吻他的喉结之外没有任何作用。  
巴基开始舔他，从喉结往上一直舔到耳垂，舔过脸颊和鼻子，隔着眼皮吮吻他的眼珠，用舌头刷过他的睫毛，可就是不肯吻他的嘴。  
“喜欢这样？”巴基喘了口气，大腿更紧地夹住他，胯部和他紧贴在一起磨蹭，腰臀曲线有节奏地起伏，看起来色情极了。  
史蒂夫咬紧牙关不让自己发抖。  
这一点都不有趣，他不能言说的部位已经胀痛得快要爆炸了！  
“脱衣服！”他忽然说，巴基有点惊讶地看着他，“你可以留下靴子和背带，但其他的东西我不想看到。”  
“你在命令我？”  
“不，我在请求你。”  
史蒂夫回答。  
话是这么说，可他的眼睛里一点也没有请求的意思，有的只是顽石般强硬的意志和令人畏惧的沉默，还有令人不安的强烈情绪——准确地说是渴望和欲望。  
“我为什么要听你的话？”巴基噘起了嘴，在他重拾记忆之后那些以往的小动作并没有一起跟着回来，但此刻他下意识地模仿了旧时代的自己，想要躲进另一个已经消逝的巴基的躯壳里。  
史蒂夫绝不会用这种眼神看那时候的自己，他心想，同时开始缓慢地脱衣服。  
他的制服看起来繁琐但是并不难脱，唯一困难的只是怎么在紧夹着史蒂夫的同时把裤子脱下来。  
他做到了——撕裂能力一流的金属臂毕竟不是用来看的。  
现在他光溜溜的，除了靴子之外就只有冰凉的背带了。他知道自己现在看起来像个什么。二十一世纪的色情服务行业无孔不入，连美国队长和冬日战士都不能幸免。  
他记得最开始的时候是他趁史蒂夫不在家的时候偷偷看，后来发现上次暂停的地方被人向前移了一段，定格在那个裸体穿着军靴的GV男星脸上，满屏幕都是他被操到失神的绿眼睛和高潮时满脸的红晕——还有精液。  
妈的！他买这个可不是因为那家伙长得跟他像，只不过是贪图它附赠一包安全套而已！  
不过这倒挺有趣的，巴基忽然兴奋起来，史蒂夫还从来没有把精液射在除了安全套之外的任何地方呢！  
他们深受七十年前的军方性教育荼毒，几乎忘了他们根本不会感染任何性病，也不会因为任何和性有关的问题而掉链子。  
他从前不觉得，可是现在这么觉得——每次都按部就班地戴安全套的史蒂夫和每次都跑到一英里之外的超市买安全套的自己逊毙了！  
“你带安全套了么？”史蒂夫喘着气，在巴基解开他的裤子把他的老二释放出来之前及时询问了一句。  
“没有！”巴基毫不客气地撒谎，然后在史蒂夫眼睛里看到明显的“你就撒谎吧”的表情。  
那表情是嘲讽还是宠溺巴基分不清楚，他敢打赌史蒂夫本人也分不清楚。  
“傻瓜！”  
他从史蒂夫膝盖上滑落下来，窃笑着骂了一句，不知为什么有些得意。  
因为史蒂夫这会儿没法回嘴了。  
他最爱看他满脸通红又没法回嘴的样子了。  
全世界的男人都没法在情人兢兢业业地跪在地上替自己口交的时候还能狠心骂对方笨蛋的，史蒂夫也不例外。  
他喘着粗气，脸红得像是着了火，嘴巴里喃喃自语，听来听去都是“巴基”，还有其他一些从午夜成人节目里学来的不上台面的调情话儿。  
巴基的嘴巴被占得满满的，没法批评他词汇贫乏，比如说“天哪你棒极了”，嗐！就算是七十年前这话都够没劲儿的，现在应该说：“宝贝儿你的小嘴吸得我都快尿了。”  
——不用怀疑，冬日战士说下流话的水平在神盾局里数一数二，谁叫他恢复记忆期间看了太多午夜成人节目呢！  
有什么办法？那段日子难熬死了！史蒂夫总是带着一脸神经病和葬礼策划员的表情出现在他周围，小心翼翼又纠结万分地和他保持距离，就像考古学家挖到了一枚价值连城的恐龙蛋，连擦一下灰都心虚气短、如临大敌。  
“你俩都有些精神问题，”娜塔莎和山姆都这么说，并且敞开了骂，“你们再这么僵持下去迟早要疯！他想不起来你倒是打啊，打到他想起来！还有你，你想不起来你就打他啊，打到你想起来！”  
这怎么可能？史蒂夫陪他去治疗被自己打断的肋骨和手臂的时候都快哭了，而他每次看到对方身上那三块枪伤的疤痕时也都——用句布鲁克林的俚语来说——难过得肝儿都颤了！  
是的，他喜欢史蒂夫，他早早就爱上了他，在他根本还没恢复记忆的时候就爱上了他。他只是个脑子坏掉了的前杀手但并不是死人，史蒂夫为他做的用他一辈子的感激回报都不够！  
可是他什么都不能做，甚至连说我喜欢你都没机会，因为他不想看到史蒂夫惊喜地问他“巴基你想起来了？！”的时候给他一个否定的答案。  
——那时候他还没学会撒谎。  
感情无处发泄，就更别提肉欲了，他只能整晚地看午夜成人节目消磨时间，顺便补习二十一世纪的新人类时尚。  
比如这个。  
巴基深吸一口气，调整脑袋的角度，让史蒂夫的阴茎在他柔软的上腭缓慢厮磨，然后一点点插进他喉咙里去。  
深喉的过程火辣又刺激，伴随着巴基惊讶于自己胃口之深的心路历程。好几个瞬间他都以为自己要吐了，但鼻尖传来的混合着汗水和体味的熟悉气息又把这股冲动坚强地压了下去。  
史蒂夫发出了小小的呻吟，脑袋向后仰去，喉结上下滚动。  
他不再说那些词汇贫乏的调情话了。  
巴基知道他为什么闭嘴，毕竟那些“你吸得我爽爆了”或者“我想操爆你的嘴”之类的污言秽语跟美国队长这张正直的脸实在不搭调，即使他再想说也只能忍着。  
这就是人类的虚伪！  
巴基一边讪笑情人的幼稚，一边动情不已，左手伸到下面抚摸自己硬得流水的阴茎。  
冰冷的金属让他打了一个寒颤。  
史蒂夫，他迷醉地默念男朋友的名字，把那只明显非人类的手想象成史蒂夫的手枪。  
有一次他这么玩过，让史蒂夫把他的手枪塞进他的屁股里，用这个来操他，但遭到了史蒂夫的强烈反抗。  
“不要糟蹋我的枪！”  
当时巴基差点给气哭了。之后他们冷战了足足有好几十分钟，直到史蒂夫按着他的腰从后面把他操射出来，他才哑着嗓子骂了一句。  
“……操你的！这枪是我给你买的！我给你改装的！我每天给你上的油！你居然说我糟蹋它！”  
史蒂夫趴在他背上吻他，缠绵又温存，老老实实地道歉。  
“我不是那个意思。”  
“那你他妈的什么意思？！”  
“……我就是舍不得。”  
巴基回过头看他，给了他一个尖锐的透视眼。  
“舍不得什么？”  
“你。”  
史蒂夫咬着他的脖子说，不让他看见自己的表情。  
巴基乖乖地转头不看他，因为他也不想让他看见他的表情。  
他不想承认自己没出息地红了眼睛。  
他一次次把他的阴茎完全吞进去然后慢慢吐出来，用舌头舔，用嘴唇含，小心地不让牙齿碰到它。  
这个玩意儿可没有四倍加固，划伤了一样痛得要命。  
他体贴地照顾它，让它享受到最棒的招待——想怎么招待就怎么招待，用舌尖刺进铃口吮吸啦，把口腔收缩成真空然后振动啦，用口水给它来个温水浴啦……  
冬日战士的学习能力并不只体现在战场上，好胜心和恶趣味也是。  
他们平时不太玩口交，主要是史蒂夫不愿意，理由是“我们该攒点力气干点正事儿”。当然，这全是扯淡，巴基知道真正原因是史蒂夫对和自己——一个刚刚恢复记忆的好兄弟上床有点耿耿于怀。  
好吧，把话说开就是——舍不得操！  
介于他那略显奇葩的价值观和人生态度，巴基能够理解他的想法，而且挺感动，但是理解和感动并不代表接受，他觉得是时候给他上一课了。  
感觉到情人加快了吮吸和吞咽的速度，史蒂夫有些慌张。  
“嘿，巴基，这样不行！”  
他快射了！被巴基用这么色情的方式又吸又舔，他坚持不了多久。  
“放开我，巴基！”  
他不管门口路过的人能不能听得到，焦急地喊了出来。  
巴基抬头看了他一眼，目光轻佻又邪恶。  
他慢慢地把他的阴茎吐出来，在退到还剩下龟头的时候忽然用嘴唇紧紧含住，两排坚硬的牙齿在脆弱的冠状沟边缘轻轻一咬，然后用力吸了一下，脑袋迅速后仰。  
“操！”  
史蒂夫眼睁睁看着自己的精液飞溅出来，射了巴基一脸，沿着脖子流到制服背带上，那画面震撼至极，让他目瞪口呆。  
而巴基的金属手正握着自己的阴茎快速撸动。他半睁着浅绿色的眼睛，红唇微张，伸出舌头舔了一下流到嘴边的精液，满脸是高潮到来之前的迷醉和兴奋。  
他摇晃着站了起来，爬到史蒂夫腿上，右手搂住他的脖子，按低了他的脑袋。  
椅子爆发出和他同样频率的呻吟。  
史蒂夫直觉到他想要干什么，他下意识地闭上眼睛，搂住了他的腰。  
他听到巴基沉浸在高潮中的剧烈喘息和哭泣般的低叫，脸颊上却并没有感觉到意料之中的湿热。  
他张开眼睛，看见自己胸前一片白浊，巴基把精液射在了他胸口的星星上。  
“正中红心。”巴基用额头抵着他，笑嘻嘻地说。  
“嘿，巴基——”  
“得了，我知道你想说什么，”巴基用人类的那只手拍了拍他的脸颊，“傻瓜，这么漂亮的脸，我可舍不得。”  
他闭上眼睛，把没沾上精液的那半边脸颊贴在史蒂夫肩膀上，放松地喘气。  
两秒钟后，他猛地睁开眼睛，看了看搂着自己的手臂。  
“你——什么时候——”他结结巴巴地说，“这不可能！”  
亏他还自己测试过！这个姿势根本就没法挣脱！  
史蒂夫好笑地看着他一脸见鬼的表情。  
“只是有点难，并不是不可能，下次我教你。”  
巴基强烈的自尊心使他拒绝了这项建议。  
他咬着嘴唇，看着史蒂夫慢条斯理地拽下作战手套，撕下腹部那块仅剩的黑纱，然后一手托起自己的脸，把他射在上面的精液擦干净。  
“下次别这么玩。”他说。  
“你不喜欢？”巴基瞪着他。  
如果史蒂夫敢说个不字，他一定咬断他的手指头！  
“我就那么虚伪？”史蒂夫反问。  
“那为什么不能这样？！我们是合法的不是么？”  
巴基把脑袋埋在史蒂夫肩上，气哼哼地说，同时不怀好意地夹住他的腰，用半硬的阴茎去顶他的肚脐。  
史蒂夫伸手抓住那个小东西把它拨开，然后托住巴基的大腿抱着他站了起来。  
他们都听到了椅子发出一声长长的、放松的呻吟，好像一个埋头做苦工的人终于得到机会喘气。  
他们这会儿心猿意马，谁也没对它感到抱歉。  
史蒂夫抱着巴基走到墙边，用身体把他抵在落地窗上，一本正经地说：“因为我不想把你脱光了扔到电梯里，让无辜的美国人民参观他们的队长兽性大发——我的自制力一向不太好。”  
巴基扑哧笑了一声，搂住他的脖子。  
“你还真是睚眦必报。”  
——其实他还挺想的，挺想看史蒂夫被他诱惑得兽性大发，把他脱光了扔到电梯里这样那样。  
当然了，他想想而已，他从没见过比史蒂夫自制力更好的人，只要他不想，就算给他灌下一打催情剂他也是郎心似铁。  
“现在你倒不怕美国人民看见了。”  
他喘着气调侃，在史蒂夫凑上来亲他的时候扭来扭去，余光看见落地窗外面熙熙攘攘的街道和人群。  
他庆幸自己现在一点也不恐高，要是七十年前，他一定得拿战士的尊严鼓励自己才敢往下看。  
史蒂夫单手扯掉了上身剩余的衣物，和他紧贴在一起，勃发的下身抵住了那个早已润滑过的入口。  
“如你所说，我们是合法的。”  
他亲了他一下，阴茎撬开他柔软的入口，一寸寸深入，在进入一半的时候，他腰部猛一用力，尽根没入。  
巴基的腰痉挛似地抖了一下，人类的那只手重重地砸向玻璃。  
他感觉到头晕目眩，耳朵里嗡嗡直响，下身像是被高伏电流给打了一下，又痛又麻，血管都胀开了。  
他不敢相信他想念史蒂夫到了这种地步，光是他插进去就让他兴奋得快要射了。  
“……掉下去一定会摔死。”他喘着气说，尽量转移自己的注意力，不去看史蒂夫的脸。  
“想掉下去就用那只手砸，砸一下我们就能掉下去。”  
史蒂夫咬着他的耳朵回敬他，重重地顶他，没留一点力气，也没有循序渐进，仿佛是打算就这么一下子把他操到高潮。  
巴基呜咽着，浑身滚烫，背部的热汗把玻璃弄得湿漉漉的，每次挤压都发出难以形容的扑哧声响。  
神盾局的玻璃都是单向透光，里面能看见外面，外面看不见里面。不过巴基仍然感觉到了灼热的目光黏在他背上。  
那是史蒂夫的目光在玻璃上的反光，就像从一个虚无空间里凝视着他一样。  
“你笑什么？”史蒂夫忽然停住了动作，空出一只手把他汗湿的长发拨到耳朵后面。  
巴基莫名其妙。  
“我笑了？”  
“嗯。”  
“那一定是因为你太傻了。”  
史蒂夫罕见地没有反驳，只是微笑着看他湿漉漉的绿眼睛。  
“傻到你都不敢吻我么？”  
“胡扯！”  
巴基结结巴巴地说，感觉嗓子烧得厉害，当然，烧的不仅是嗓子，还有那个热得快要融化的部位。可恨的史蒂夫偏偏在这个时候跟他聊天，他恨不得把他的嘴堵起来——  
“寇森没有给你打电话，是你打给他的，是么？”  
巴基的脑子轰的一声，虽然他每天都要撒几个无伤大雅的谎但这个谎被戳破得太不是时候了！  
“见鬼！”  
他一下子扑了上去堵住史蒂夫的嘴，虽然他并不怎么想吻他，但他这会儿宁愿丢脸地早泄出来也不想再被史蒂夫言语荼毒了！  
史蒂夫热切地迎上了他的嘴唇，撬开他的牙齿缠住他的舌头吮吸，给了他一个火辣至极的缠绵深吻。  
这绝对是一个阴谋！  
巴基欲哭无泪，给他吻得头晕脑胀，双腿缠紧了他的腰不能自控地扭动，饥渴地吮吸着他能吮吸到的一切。  
好吧，导演换人了，他不能再操控这场性爱游戏了。  
“操我，史蒂夫！”  
巴基呜咽着尖叫，声音烦恼又兴奋，还带着明显的无可奈何和自暴自弃。  
深埋在他体内的硬物开始小幅动地抽动，带给他甜美和令人战栗的波动起伏，然后慢慢加快，充分磨擦他的肠道，挤压他敏感的腺体，整个过程就像装了强劲马达的振动器一样完美又高效。  
巴基肚子里攒了一大堆污言秽语，可这会儿他除了呻吟和哭泣之外一句像样的话也说不出来。  
史蒂夫紧掐着他的腰，他的大腿被他的制服腰带磨得一片通红，火辣辣的快要破皮了，可就算这样，他能感觉到的除了快感还是快感。  
一半是他的，一半是史蒂夫的。  
他的高兴就是他的高兴，他的快乐就是他的快乐，他的满足就是他的满足。  
他光是看着他高潮时那双潮湿的蓝眼睛就能射出来。  
天哪，他他妈的爱死他了！  
感觉到体内那个不要脸的玩意儿开始跳动着胀硬，巴基猛地揪住了史蒂夫的头发，给了他一个尖锐又严厉的眼神。  
——你敢拔出来射在外面就死定了！  
史蒂夫犹豫了一下，但在看到巴基水汪汪的可怜眼神时不由自主地开始软化。  
他从来没有内射过，因为不想给巴基的身体造成额外的负担，可他再固执也没有傻到在这种时候和巴基对着干。  
门口穿梭来去的脚步声中，有一个停了下来。  
有人敲了敲门，伴随着疑惑的声音。  
“有人么？”  
门口的细缝被推得大了一点，但并未完全推开。  
巴基的呼吸猛然停顿，手指陷进史蒂夫的背里，潮湿灼热的体内一下子绞紧了他。  
“史蒂夫•罗杰斯在这里。”史蒂夫用丝毫不显特殊的声音说。  
特工顿住了动作，体贴地询问：“队长，需要我帮你关门么？”  
“好的，谢谢你，卡洛斯特工。”史蒂夫的声音从容冷静，和他惯常给人的印象一样，“——嘿，巴基，这样不行，别吸得这么紧。”他在颤抖的情人耳边哑声低语，同时下身挺动，贯穿了柔软火热的束缚，在那方寸之地用力抽插，折磨着濒临高潮的腺体。  
“不客气，队长。”有幸能帮罗杰斯队长关门的特工受宠若惊地扭住了门把手，悄无声息地把它关紧了。  
关紧了门的神盾局会议室展现出完美的隔音功能，史蒂夫终于听不见门外的人们说话了。  
“队长在里面？”  
“是啊，在看任务录像，也许在写总结报告什么的，一点也没有下班的意思。我可不行，我累死了。”  
“队长可是超级战士，能连续奋战三天三夜，谁能跟他比啊？”  
“史蒂夫！”  
巴基嘶吼着到达了高潮，声音像被憋坏了一样在宽阔的会议室里掀起一阵小小的旋风。  
史蒂夫享受着他销魂万分的痉挛和紧缩，在最后几次抽动后把精液射进了他的身体。  
他们从落地窗上滑下来，上面留下了一个被汗水浸透的模糊不清的背部轮廓，昭显着刚才的激烈和火热。  
史蒂夫射过两次的阴茎还没有软下来，仍然插在巴基体内，但他懒得动，就着这个姿势坐在窗边，把巴基面对面抱在怀里，而后者惬意又慵懒的表情也好像并不反对。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“什么？”  
“别装傻！”  
史蒂夫笑了起来，在巴基嘴边偷了一个吻。  
“很棒！”  
“就这样？”巴基冷笑了一下，“不会担心我会怀孕什么的么？”  
史蒂夫再也忍不住放声大笑——他笑得一点都不像是史蒂夫•罗杰斯本人了。  
“好吧，巴基，我知道我不该犹豫那么一下，”好不容易停住笑声后，史蒂夫擦着眼睛说，“我只是从来没这么做过，要知道第一次总不是完美的。”  
“这不是个好借口！”巴基悻悻地说，“你第一次上战场的时候怎么就不犹豫？”  
“那不一样。”  
“有什么不一样？”巴基恼火地用手指戳他的胸口，被对方一把抓住拢到了背后，“还是说换个战场你就变成怂包了？”他小声呻吟了一下，因为史蒂夫报复性地揉搓他的乳头，挤压他的胸部，让他又痛又爽，呼吸也开始紊乱了。  
“你知道的，”史蒂夫认真地解释，一边熟练地玩弄巴基的胸口，让那乳头挺立起来，深红色的乳晕膨胀成两朵诱人的小花，“在某些方面我确实有点笨。”  
巴基挺起胸追逐史蒂夫的手指，腰部阵阵发软，甜美的快感让他牙齿都有些打颤。  
“笨得不是一点点……”  
史蒂夫的手渐渐往下，把他浑身都摸了一个遍，摸得他浑身都软了，只有老二是硬的。  
“对，还笨到自己弄坏自己的摩托车，等着有人大发善心地来接我。”  
巴基一下子笑了起来，又难为情地把脑袋埋在史蒂夫肩上——这混合着呻吟的笑声听起来真是太要命了！  
“我就知道是这样！”他咬着史蒂夫的耳朵含混不清地说，浑身像着火一样热辣辣的，史蒂夫在给他打手枪，那感觉别提多销魂了，他想一直这么下去，都不想要高潮了。  
内心深处他知道自己刚才是在无理取闹——史蒂夫一点都不笨，他浑身上下没有一个零件儿是笨的。即使是他们第一次上床他也成功地让他高潮迭起。  
哦，第一次！  
巴基永远也不会忘记他们的第一次，连同那个尴尬万分的开头！  
那天史蒂夫不在家，他拆了一个写着他名字的快递，当场呆住了。  
七个小时后，当史蒂夫回家，刚一开门，躲在黑暗中的杀手一下子杀了出来，恶狠狠地把他顶在墙上。  
“巴基！”他毫不反抗地任他制服，蓝眼睛诧异又无辜地看着他，“怎么了？”  
巴基惊讶于美国队长的脸皮之厚，他气得更厉害了，一脚把那个快递箱子踢成了碎片，里面被拆了包装的粉红色塑胶人颤悠悠地飘出来，在空中打了两个滚，四肢平摊地落在地上。  
巴基的眼睛都红了。  
“这是他妈的什么烂玩意儿？”  
他愤怒地咆哮，无法言喻的失望和被损害的自尊心让他口不择言。  
他一直完美地扮演着恢复记忆中的老朋友和寄宿者，每天老老实实地作治疗、记日志，甚至排队去超市买打折的内裤和漱口水，在史蒂夫加班加点打坏蛋的时候给他做爱心宵夜，对他所有的朋友保持微笑。  
“嘿，娜塔莎，早上好！你的新发型真不错！”  
“我说，山姆，你看起来比昨天更帅了！”  
“托尼，你的盔甲真是太棒了，你真是个天才！”  
说这些无耻的话的时候他都恨不得把自己的舌头揪下来！  
但只要能让史蒂夫高兴他什么都愿意做，他愿意付出一切让他满意。  
但他得到了什么？！  
一个写着史蒂夫名字的充气娃娃！  
操！  
——他真的是难过极了！而史蒂夫脸上迟钝和无所谓的表情更让他气得快要发疯。  
“这只是——”  
“妈的！你宁愿去上一个充气娃娃都不肯上我！操你的！老子哪里不如它！”  
他的怒骂激起了史蒂夫的反抗，后者挣扎着大喊，而且也开始口不择言。  
“这只是一个按摩用的充气机器人！你见过谁家的充气娃娃胖得像头熊的？而且他妈的除了充气口一个洞都没有？”  
这逻辑如此严密，顿时让盛怒中的巴基哑口无言。  
瞬间的沉默过后，气氛迅速开始变得诡异起来。两个人同时意识到了什么，但谁也没办法打破这要命的尴尬。  
史蒂夫的眼神复杂万分，但百分之八十以上是震惊和狂喜。  
“巴基——”他结结巴巴地说，不确定地把手放在巴基肩上，然后慢慢下移，形成一个试探的拥抱的姿势，“你是不是——我是说——我们以前——”  
巴基装作耐心地听他语无伦次，但其实根本什么也没听见。  
该死！他误会史蒂夫了，而更可怕的是他暴露了！暴露了内心的一切想法！  
可他还没恢复记忆，史蒂夫不会接受他的！  
怎么办？！  
如果他一辈子恢复不了记忆怎么办？！  
他浑身忽冷忽热，就像犯了伤寒症一样不停哆嗦，脑袋阵阵充血，视线模糊一片。  
他感觉到自己快要崩溃了，但他坚持着不让自己倒下。  
倒下你就全完了——你就真的疯了！  
他急中生智，忽然灵机一动、鬼使神差地想到了撒谎——他有足够的资讯可以扮演以前的自己——  
他走投无路，准备撒谎了！  
“我——”  
没等他说出更多的字，史蒂夫一下子抱紧了他，粗鲁地把他的脑袋压在自己颈窝里，大手紧压着他的后脑勺。  
“没关系，巴基，你不用再想了！对不起，我不该给你这么大压力。我想通了，你想不想得起来都没关系。我爱的是你，不是你的记忆！”  
巴基的心像被铁锤猛砸了一下，不可置信和狂喜一块儿袭来，他不敢转头，用肺里残余的一点空气小心翼翼地询问。  
“你说什么？”  
沉浸在情绪中的史蒂夫愣住了，就像高速运转的机器忽然当机一样，过了好几秒钟才迟钝地反问。  
“……哪一句？”  
“我爱你！”  
巴基叫了出来。  
“哦，是的——我爱你！Son of bitch！不敢相信这是我第一次说我爱你！”史蒂夫情不自禁地说了脏话，然后颤抖着手指抓住巴基的头发让他转头，捧住他的脸用力吻他。  
“见鬼！”  
巴基含糊不清地骂了一句，热情地回应他的亲吻，边吻边哭。  
他不能控制自己的泪腺，从热泪盈眶发展成嚎啕大哭，眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸但还是坚持着不肯离开史蒂夫的嘴，吻到实在没法再吻下去——因为他开始因为哭泣而剧烈打嗝，一个接着一个，响得就像一串雷，还伴随着刚喝下去不久的啤酒的味道！  
这不堪入目的十分钟从此成为了他的黑历史。  
当天晚上他们就上了床，美国队长有超一流的行动力，而且他们确实没有任何再等待的必要了。  
他们已经等得够久了不是么？  
当然，他们第一次做爱并不完美，双方都留下了可耻的早泄记录，而且史蒂夫居然还在巴基意乱情迷地喊“队长”的时候笑场了——事后他解释说是因为巴基那时候的表情太可爱了，而这一点也不能阻止后者恼羞成怒地给了他一记柔情万种的铁拳。  
之后的三个小时弥补了一切，他们都没有空说话，专心致志地取悦对方，也放任对方取悦自己。  
那真是太棒了！比他们私下里各自偷看的成人节目棒多了！  
一切结束后，他们披着浴巾滚在床上，心潮澎湃地紧搂在一起。  
“我太傻了，我不知道——我不知道你也爱我。”史蒂夫真心实意地说。  
“傻瓜就是傻瓜，”巴基抓住一切机会嘲笑他，还心血来潮地提出一个崭新的论点，“不过我不知道七十年前我爱不爱你，也许有一天恢复记忆我就不爱你了。”  
史蒂夫抓住他的下巴亲他，“那我就揍到你爱我为止。”  
“……其实你有更好的办法，”巴基露出一个邪恶的笑，一点也不介意糟蹋一下美国队长光辉的形象，“你可以操到——”  
“闭嘴！”  
“……其实让我闭嘴也有更好——”  
后来终于恢复记忆的时候，巴基没忘记告诉史蒂夫“那时候我一点也不爱你”，但这只遭到了后者无情的嘲笑和讽刺。  
“因为你爱的不是一点！”  
有那么几个瞬间巴基宁愿自己不恢复记忆，以上就是其中之一，因为恢复的记忆告诉了他一切，他清楚自己是什么时候爱上史蒂夫的——远在他变成美国队长之前。  
这可真丢脸……  
他决定永远也不告诉史蒂夫这个。  
他不能比较到底哪个时候的自己爱史蒂夫更多一点，就像他不能比较哪个牌子的黄油更好一样。  
但无论如何史蒂夫都是他的了，这才是最重要的不是么？  
“喜欢这样？”史蒂夫问。  
巴基懒洋洋地靠在他怀里，任由他给自己打手枪，可就是不肯抬抬屁股动一动，好让他也爽一下。  
而且他毫不脸红地承认了，“是啊！”  
“嘿，巴基，这样不行！”史蒂夫皱着眉抱怨，“这样子我可没法走出这道门。”他尝试着往上顶了一下，可是重达260磅的男友毫不配合，像树袋熊一样牢牢地坠住了他。  
“好吧，既然你喜欢这样。”  
史蒂夫揽住巴基的腰，用力把他抱了起来，走回椅子边上。  
会议室有桌子有柜子，他却偏偏选中了那个倒霉的椅子。  
巴基扑哧一笑，如果椅子会说话，他猜它一定会疯狂地尖叫。  
“走开！你们这两个可恶的家伙！走开！你们这两个破坏公物的变态！”  
他两腿分开跪在椅子上，一手搭上椅背，脸贴在上面，任由史蒂夫从背后把他摆弄成任何他想要的姿势，然后毫不客气地掰开他的屁股插进去。  
椅子凄惨地叫起来。  
吱——呀——呀！  
巴基咬着自己的手腕不让自己笑出来，老天，他真的不能再惹史蒂夫生气了！  
差不多是有史以来第一次，他假装叫床以分散男朋友的主意力，讨他欢心。  
“史蒂夫……好棒……好舒服……”  
史蒂夫的呼吸粗重起来，靠上来亲了一下他冰冷的手腕，一边抽插一边揉弄他的屁股，另一只手熟练地替他手淫。  
巴基小声地呻吟着，越来越入戏。  
没错，他感觉非常舒服，史蒂夫的节奏并不快，插入得也不算深，可是前后配合得刚刚好，让他浑身酥麻，一阵阵地过电。  
这家伙的技术什么时候这么好了？他肚子里嘀咕着，嘴上叫得更大声了，就像和那倒霉椅子比赛一样。  
他很快就射了一次，精液被史蒂夫接住，乱七八糟地涂抹在他背上。  
“嘿，史蒂夫，这样不行——”在史蒂夫企图再次把他带上高潮的时候，巴基软绵绵地开始求饶，“我控制不住了——”  
椅子被两个超级战士蹂躏到现在还不碎是有原因的，就像之前史蒂夫及时消化了巴基加诸他的力道一样，巴基也同样控制着两个人的力道，让它们均匀地分布到椅子的每一点受力面上。  
不过现在他无法再控制了，他只想全心全意地取悦他的情人。  
史蒂夫把他抱了下来放在地毯上，从正面进入他，一次次地吻他的胸膛。  
巴基弄不清自己高潮了多少次，但他可以肯定他们做了很久，因为他来的时候太阳还明晃晃地挂在正中央，而现在天都黑了。  
他们在黑漆漆的会议室里做爱，外面是华盛顿璀璨的夜景，霓虹灯透过玻璃铺在地上，就像一层光毯似的。  
史蒂夫进入得很深，一次次深深地插入他的内部，顶得他不停颤抖，尖叫出声，满脑门都是热汗。  
“史蒂夫……”  
“怎么了？”  
巴基努力了一下才让自己涣散的神智集中起来，天哪，他都快没知觉了，但他不能就这么睡过去。  
只要史蒂夫需要，他想做多久都可以，这是他应得的权利。  
“你又笑了。”  
“该死，你的眼睛为什么这么尖？”  
巴基抱怨着，伸手想抓住一边的椅子腿，好让自己喘口气儿，但史蒂夫眼疾手快地截住了他的手，和他十指交缠地握在一起。  
巴基不是第一次领略他男朋友强烈的占有欲了，他一边迎合他的抽插一边胡思乱想。  
下次开会的时候，不知道哪个倒霉蛋会挑上那把多处骨折、重度内伤、一坐就会散架的椅子，老天，他一定是做了太多坏事才会被上帝狠狠惩罚他的屁股！  
“不用贴个警示标语什么的么——椅子？”  
“不用。”  
“嘿，史蒂夫，你学坏了！”  
“跟你在一起我好不起来。”  
“该死的，你嘴上就没个把门的？非跟我顶嘴不可？”  
“……也许你愿意给我把门？”  
巴基给他气笑了，“想让我吻你为什么不能直说？！”  
他重重地在他肩膀上砸了一下，然后粗鲁地抓住他的后颈，把他拽过来接吻。  
史蒂夫的肌肉绷得很紧，汗水大滴大滴地砸下来，落到巴基的额头和鬓发上，散发出浓重的情欲的味道。  
巴基重重地吻他，体内绞紧了他，给予他所能给予的全部热情和温柔，直到感觉到情人在他体内发泄完毕，才终于松了一口气，小口小口地啜吸他的舌尖。  
气喘吁吁又火辣万分的一吻结束后，巴基用手指蹭去两人多余的口水，哑着嗓子说：“有时候我觉得你喜欢挨打。”  
史蒂夫含住了他的手指轻轻吮吸，柔情又色情。  
“不，我只是喜欢你，我一直以来想要的就是你。”  
巴基感动了至少有三秒钟——在他想起来这句台词的出处之后。  
天哪，他再也不能由着那些人整天给他补习各种乱糟糟的电影了！  
“还想继续么？”他故意问。  
史蒂夫翻了个身把他抱在身上，一边抚摸他一边擦去他的汗水。  
“我想你的车一定没好好停在车库里。”  
“那又怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，不过我们现在下去的话，还能赶在警察开罚单之前跑路。”  
“就这么下去么？美国队长光着上身而他的男朋友只挂着条背带？”  
“那你想怎么样？躺在这儿数星星？”  
“不行么？哦，我真是受够了，从小到大永远是‘巴基这样不行’‘巴基那样不行’，我真是疯了才会听你一直啰嗦到现在！”  
史蒂夫笑起来，并不反驳，只用高潮过后迷死人的沙哑嗓音骂了他一句，“笨蛋！”  
巴基假装没听到这两个字所包含的所有意义，像往常一样回骂他，“傻瓜！”  
他玩弄着史蒂夫的金发，心里很高兴，因为他终于想好怎么回敬史蒂夫的“表白”了。  
以牙还牙，以眼还眼。  
当然，他们的《007》补片计划还没补到这一部，他提前偷看了，而且一点也不介意剧透一下台词。  
——这也是他的真实想法，他很早以前就想说了，在他们都为他是否能恢复记忆而纠结得要死的时候。  
现在也不晚。  
“史蒂夫，傻瓜！”他支起上身，趴到史蒂夫胸口。   
史蒂夫以为他要亲他，张开嘴唇想要迎上去，但他只是随手捡起掉在旁边的美国队长的头盔歪戴在脑袋上，抬起下巴，眼神轻佻又含情脉脉地看着他。  
“你知道的吧？”  
“知道什么？”  
巴基扑哧一笑，用手肘捣着他的胸口，仿佛要把最坚硬的骨头镶嵌到他的骨架里。  
“不论我是什么，我是你的。”  
他一字一句地说，带着笑意。


End file.
